


Better Days

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, POV Female Character, Vampires, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-24
Updated: 2008-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polly thinks of good days, during the bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Days

Polly knows she should not be thinking of how much she hates the cold, scubbo, stupid, godsdamn war. Leaning to the fire, sipping dinner, with the long hours of the watch ahead of her, is no time to think about hate, or she'll mull over her rage and curl up to sleep furious, never to get a wink of sleep.

She closes her eyes, breathes in frost and smoke, and remembers summer instead: the heat of the sun, Mal's hair shifting in a cool breeze; dandelion seeds floating around them, soft clean skin against her cheek, and something approaching love.


End file.
